Dreamcatcher
by paperanmitsu
Summary: I’ve been having dreams lately, awful, haunting dreams. " Susan is left alone, and bitter, but she is sent dreams that help her heal. Takes place after Dawn Treader and before The Last Battle, and is based in the movie canon, with book elements. Suspian!
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Chronicles of Narnia or its environs ^___^.

Note: Hey guys! This is the first linear, long story that I've attempted in a while, so I hope you like it! If my facts are off, feel free to let me know! I know the summary is awful, but I applaud you if you still came to check it out! I hope you like it, and this is my attempt to reconcile the stories and movies together, but also to flesh out the relationship between them....anyways...enough rambling from me!!!

...Dreamcatcher...

I've been having these dreams lately, awful, haunting dreams. They're like nightmares, but I haven't dreamed in ages so I find myself welcoming them like old friends. I enjoy the company that they bring, because during the day I'm always lonely.

The dreams always start the same, I'm alone and it is dusk. I'm wandering down a long hallway, and all the doors are open, but I'm too afraid to go into them. I hear voices calling to me, familiar voices, but I ignore them as I continue on my way. It's an old country manor that I'm in, the wood is dark from age, and the carpet under my bare feet is worn and soft. I'm in a white nightgown, and it is more sumptuous then anything that I have ever owned before. Seed pearls, and silver thread are embroidered throughout the heavy silk. I can hear it rustling, as it drags on the carpet, and my hair is loose on my shoulders. The voices die down, and I can only hear my own breathing. I can hear my heart beating loudly in my chest, and suddenly I realize how very empty the building is, and I am terrified. I'm screaming at myself to turn around, but my legs don't listen and seem to move along of their own accord towards something.

I peer down the long hallway, and in the murky darkness all I can make out is a door. It's a simple door, a door like any other door, but then I'm opening it. The dusty doorknob is familiar to me, and it slides open. The light in the room is blindingly bright, and I stumble a little bit with my hands held frantically over my eyes. I'm blinking, rapidly and my eyes are watering. Memories are flooding into me, my ears are being beaten from the harsh overload of voices, and my head hurts from the endless sets of memories pouring over me. I'm falling to my knees, clutching my hands over my ears. _Go away, please leave me alone_. I'm whispering to myself and endless mantra to try and save myself_. Please leave me alone._

Susan, SUSAN, **susan**, _Susan_. So many voices calling me, and then out of it all one voice calls me. Susan.

I'm looking up, and I see a soft, white hand held out to me. Nervously, I reach out, the voices are fading away, but just as I grasp the hand she speaks once more, in a voice so familiar to me, "Rise Queen Susan the Gentle guardian of the southern sun."

I freeze, still huddled to the ground, but my eyes are betraying me, looking up to see who this person is. Long brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and my eyes are drawn to the delicate crown resting on her head. _No_. This isn't real, that person isn't real, but as I stand up, our blues eyes meet, and I think to myself that maybe _she_ is real one, while I am the fake. She's holding my hand, and leading me into the wardrobe, its doors swinging open to welcome me, and I watch as she crosses the threshold with a smile on her face. I'm just about to put my foot in, when reality seems to come crashing back to me. I ignore the voices around me, beseeching me to enter, and I turn my back on the wardrobe, shutting the doors loudly.

But there, before the door out is a majestic Lion, and he is sitting there staring at me with sad, knowing eyes. I know his name, but the words are strange on my tongue. And then, he's roaring at me, a sound that knocks me down, and frightens me to my very core.

I always wake up then, shaking in bed. Terror, and wonder mixing in my mind. Terror at the Lion, and wonder at the disappointment in his all too human eyes. I can never sleep after that dream, so I just get up and sit with my big mug of tea in the empty kitchen watching the clock tick slowly closer to dawn, forgetting everything each time I wake up, and remembering each time I sleep.

----

well? i hope you liked it! please review :D :D reviews keep me alive!


	2. entering the dream

Disclaimer: same as the previous one, and lets just say that this will cover the entire story :D :D

…Dreamcatcher…

My calendar is probably the saddest one of its kind that you will ever find. I don't mark wedding anniversaries in it, and I don't mark parties with friends in it. It is probably the best guide into my solitary life now. I spend a lot of time here, seated at the kitchen counter, staring at the little inoffensive white and black calendar. There are many anniversaries marked in it now, although, none happy. Today has been another repetitive day, full of solitude, and whispers from the people in my neighborhood when they think I'm not listening. They think that I'm bad luck, and I don't do much to persuade them of otherwise. Maybe it's that I have worn only black for years now, maybe it's that I never cry, they think that I'm not human. I don't think that I am either.

My dog died today. Would you think it cruel to say I didn't cry? I merely drew out a blue felt tipped marker and marked it on my calendar, but then, I've realized that even if I did cry, there would be no one to comfort me. So I don't cry anymore. Instead, I just wander around lost in memories. I pour my now cold cup of tea down the drain, and wash it. Then as I shut off all the lights, I go to bed, my heart aching at the emptiness at my side where once my faithful dog would prance next to me. As I lay there in bed, I'm staring at the shadows all around the room. How lonely those few moments are between the time when the lights go out, and the time when you can succumb to sleep.

The same dream, the same hall, the same woman are greeting me, but this time for some reason, even I couldn't tell you, I allow her to pull me into the wardrobe. Over my shoulder I glance at the Lion who is nodding to me ever so slightly, to reassure me. I feel myself nodding slowly back to him, and then all is black.

I feel myself waking up slowly, and gently. As I have not woken up in a while. I can hear birds singing, and the sounds of leaves rustling in the small breeze that is ruffling my hair. Blinking slowly, I see myself in a place where there is only beauty. It's a familiar place, and the name of it is in the back of my mind but I can't remember it. The green and brown of the trees are so intense that my eyes almost water, and I can feel a soft magic weaving its way over me. Springing to my feet, more quickly then I've been able to of late, I'm wandering through the forest where golden sunlight is lighting up the gentle and friendly forest. I can swear that the trees are whispering amongst themselves, but then I tell myself that trees don't talk. Then I'm in a clearing, by a small brook that is babbling and dancing, and something is telling me to try hard to remember this particular brook. Closing my eyes, I grasp at various tendrils of memories, and brush my fingertips on the one I need. Lucy, laughing Lucy, a wolf, chasing her, no, not just her, but _me_."

My eyes snap open, but not because of the memory, but because I can feel something sharp against my neck, and a hand is grasped tightly over my mouth. I feel myself tense up, my hands itching for something, anything. "Who are you?"

Before I quite know what I'm doing, I'm elbowing him, and kicking him. He lets me go with a grunt, and I'm springing away across the brook, where my hands are moving, as if I'm holding a bow and arrow; but it's not just my imagination, and I can feel the carved wood in my hands. The man is looking at me, with eyes wide from shock.

"Susan?" he almost whispers, and I feel my hands trembling. Slowly I lower the weapon, keeping it taught, and a little hysterically, all I can think is that I don't remember learning how to use bows and arrows. "It is you isn't?"

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" He's coming towards me, but for every step he takes toward me, I move warily a step back. I feel as if I should know the person coming towards me, but the harder I try the farther the answer is from me. "Don't come any closer!"

He stops, and our eyes meet. His eyes are very familiar, dark brown eyes, darker then any I've seen before. I know those eyes. "Susan. It's me, Caspian."

* * *

Oh s***! I dearly would have loved to put that in, but I couldn't just couldn't. I reigned myself in but just barely! Anyways, so enters the hero of the story!!! If the writing is a little off, I admit that I've never really written in 1st person before. I'm not sure if it's comfortable yet, but I hope you liked it. If Susan sounds emo, and bitter well…I think with what she's gone through she's allowed too, and I'll explain as the story goes on ^____^…

Review please! If you do, know that you're keeping me alive! You've saved a life 3


End file.
